


故人归（番外肉）

by dieyiliudan



Category: pili - Fandom, 霹雳布袋戏
Genre: 古陵逝烟 - Freeform, 宫无后 - Freeform, 烟后, 霹雳布袋戏 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieyiliudan/pseuds/dieyiliudan
Kudos: 2





	故人归（番外肉）

与君初相识，犹如故人归。

宫无后躺在古陵逝烟的大臂上，指尖纷飞中，把一簇发尾与身后人的白发编在了一起。  
“我前尘皆忘，”他把玩着这簇结发，身体不断后缩直躲进身后人的怀抱里，“但你待我太好，好得令我害怕。”

“赋儿莫怕。”古陵逝烟抱住怀里乱动的男人，垂头附在宫无后的耳边，一边轻咬着男人圆润可爱的耳垂，一边说道:“你武功绝世，我只是一介孱弱书生，论害怕，也该是我更怕。”

“你有什么可怕的？”宫无后听到此处立刻不悦转身，一双含嗔带怒的剪水眼眸直看进古陵逝烟心窝里，“若害怕我伤了你，你大可离去！”

“我怎么舍得。”古陵逝烟伸手抚摸宫无后眼尾红痕，满含深情的眼眸一瞬不错地盯着怀中人，“我只怕我没能力留住你。”  
他撩开宫无后脸上的碎发，在男人额头落下一吻，“你若突然消失，我又该去何处寻你？”

“杞人忧天。”  
宫无后只觉脸上泛痒，古陵逝烟轻柔的吻顺着他的额头一路向下，亲过他轻轻颤抖的双眼，泛红的脸颊，最终停在他微启的双唇上。  
“这世上我只有你一位故人。除了你，我没有任何归处。”

宫无后骄傲地仰着头，“所以你可不能骗我欺负我，不然我一定把你锁在身边狠狠报复，左右你打不过我！”

“欺负？呵，哪种欺负？”  
古陵逝烟低笑出声，两只大手顺着宫无后的脸庞向下抚摸，划过男人修长纤细的脖颈，钻进严密妥帖的里衣，将纯洁素白的衣衫撩拨得混乱松散，最后这双手揉捏过宫无后的脊背，顺着肋骨向前游弋到覆满精瘦肌肉的小腹上，食指伸出，挑开宫无后的亵裤，“可是这种？但我明明记得赋儿是欢喜的。”

长满剑茧的指骨蹭着宫无后细腻光滑的皮肤，画着圈儿钻进亵裤，一把握住了早就抬头的阳具。  
“你看，”古陵逝烟右手轻轻撸动，左手大力抚摸着宫无后的胸膛，“我的赋儿，这不就是很欢喜吗？”

龟头被指尖划过，夹杂着瘙痒的刺痛直击灵台，胸膛被一只大手用力抓揉，樱红的乳头更是被人掐弄抚摸，种种快感叠加，刺激地宫无后咬住下唇，双腿无意识交叠来压抑几近宣之于口的快活。

“赋儿，张嘴。”古陵逝烟垂头吻上身下人，有力的大腿更是生生挤开宫无后紧闭的双腿，“别咬，我心疼。”

宫无后已不是初次与身上人颠鸾倒凤，可骄傲如他，从不愿在床第之间放纵呻吟。他总有种畏惧，仿佛一旦对古陵逝烟袒露一切，这个男人就会冷漠地抽身离开。  
想到此处，他没由来的一阵心慌，双手更是主动环住了古陵逝烟的身体。

毫不意外地，他感受到身上之人瞬间的僵硬，以及片刻后，对方更加激烈的动作。

古陵逝烟的双手在宫无后身上四处点火，亲吻却细碎又温柔，微凉的唇肉慢慢推开宫无后紧咬下唇的牙齿，趁对方毫无防备之际，灵活的舌头长驱直入，勾动牵扯身下人的舌头，霸道地占据对方湿热的口腔。  
但这远远不够，他跪伏在宫无后身上，右手上下快速撸动着身下人的肉棒，左手暂时放过了被揉搓折磨地通红的乳头，竟是直接捏住了宫无后的下巴，迫使着男人大张开嘴，好承受自己疯狂的索吻。

“唔……”  
唇齿相交处一丝晶莹涎水缓缓滑落，“啧啧”的水声源自相互纠缠的两条舌头。宫无后难以抑制地呻吟出声，只因古陵逝烟松开了自己的下巴，竟转而进攻自己的下体，在摩挲过大腿内侧的柔嫩软肉后，摸上了后穴的褶皱。

这根手指侧面长着剑茧，每次划过褶皱时，都会带来轻微刺痛，但它并不满足于此，而是来回摩挲后穴外的软肉，待此地颤巍巍地放松下来，为它留下一个狭窄幽深的洞口时，这根手指便不由分说地捅了进去。

“痛！”宫无后立刻撇开头，躲开身上人缠绵的亲吻，“快拿出去！”

“赋儿乖。”古陵逝烟温柔地哄着宫无后，手中动作却蛮横地愈加深入，在推开层层拥挤堆叠的腔肉后，停在一处明显的肉凸上，然后他狠狠碾压过这处凸起，果不其然，身下人立刻发出甜腻的惊呼。

“嗯啊……”宫无后喘着粗气，尽力平复胸口剧烈的跳动，“别，别……”  
他本想挣扎拉出古陵逝烟作恶的手指，可身上人再度恶劣地戳弄抚摸那处肉凸，极度的快感立刻降临，令他猛地扬起胸膛，腰肢也瞬间软了下来。

古陵逝烟满意地感受着身下人的转变，深入男人身体的手指抓紧时机，开始极有技巧的律动起来。  
“赋儿，我的赋儿。”他重复着一个人的名字，仿佛多叫几遍，这人就能从头到尾地属于自己，永不离开。

连绵不断的快感藏进一声声呼唤里，宫无后在不知不觉中，早已向古陵逝烟张开了双腿，粉嫩的后穴被一根手指抽插搅动，仿佛一张贪婪的小嘴一般流出晶莹淫荡的淫液。

“赋儿，好湿啊。”古陵逝烟看着挺在自己眼前的胸膛，毫不犹豫地低头咬住被他蹂躏过的乳头。

“别……嗯啊……别咬。”  
宫无后不自觉地扭着腰，妄图把胸口从男人口中撤出，可这样的举动非但没有压制缓解小腹的燥热骚动，反而令后庭中的手指愈插愈深，胸膛更是留下一排排齿痕，脆弱坚挺的乳头被粗糙的舌头与坚硬的牙齿狠狠伺候，令宫无后颤栗地抓紧了身上人的头发。

“赋儿，疼了就咬着我。”感受到身下人的动情，古陵逝烟不再隐忍，抽出手指，待蠕动的小穴尚未反应过来时，立刻将胯下炙热抵上后穴，不容拒绝地挺动腰身，生生撑开了狭窄的褶皱，把那硕大紫红的龟头捅进了宫无后的肉穴里。

“啊啊啊……”  
剩下的痛呼被隐没进宫无后的喉咙间，他咬住古陵逝烟的肩膀，双手更是在男人背后留下一道划痕。

肉棒只挤进一个头，剩余的柱身暴露在冰冷空气中，嫉妒地看着被柔软腔肉狠狠嘬紧的龟头。不断颤抖的宫无后眼尾泛红，他的后庭缩得极紧，内里的软肉更是跟随身体的颤抖，一下又一下蠕动挤压，仿佛柔软炙热的口腔，正细心舔舐亲吻古陵逝烟的龟头。

“真紧啊……”古陵逝烟尽力压下狠狠贯穿宫无后的欲望，暂停下体的入侵，反而用双手抚摸过怀中人的全身，摸过宫无后凌乱的长发，划过他单薄的脊背，最终停留在挺翘圆润的臀瓣时，五指成爪狠狠揉捏起手下这团柔嫩软肉。

“别，别碰这儿。”

此处本就是敏感点，更别提臀肉紧连着后穴，古陵逝烟每一次大力提拉揉捏，都会牵动后穴褶皱，刺激地宫无后惊呼出声。

古陵逝烟却迷恋上这种完美的触感，他掰开宫无后的臀瓣，感受着紧咬自己阳具的肉穴被迫长大了嘴，便立刻沉下腰，把余下的狰狞肉棒插入哭泣着留着淫水的小穴里。

“嗯啊啊……”被彻底进入的快感令宫无后呻吟出声，粗壮肉棒上盘虬的静脉大力碾压过肉洞里的肉凸，前列腺被突然袭击的快感刺激地他松开了口，“慢，慢点……嗯啊！”

古陵逝烟无力忍耐，他坐直身体，两只手掰开宫无后的大腿根，把那吞咽着狰狞肉棒的小穴暴露于眼下，香艳的画面击碎了大宗师的所有游刃有余，接下来，不论宫无后如何哭喊求饶，他都没有放开过钢铁般钳制禁锢的双手。

“逝，啊啊……逝烟……”剧烈的撞击让宫无后只能喊出破碎的句子，“太快了嗯啊……我，我……哈啊！”

然而无情的肉棒更本不在乎这点儿情趣一般的求饶，它埋头在小穴里，贪婪地不断前进，一路上用其粗壮的身躯撑开腔内的所有褶皱，将那些自动分泌的肠液涂抹在自己身上，拼命冲刺的时候还不忘变幻角度，好能以最大的力道狠狠碾压戳弄小穴里的肉凸，再在这后庭不住的收缩蠕动中疯狂进出，直到将那沾染了一身的肠液带出体外，把穴口弄得满是泥泞。

古陵逝烟抱着宫无后的双腿，把企图逃跑的男人一把拽了回来，那刚脱离的小穴再度狠狠钉在他的肉棒上。摇晃的臀肉一下又一下撞击在古陵逝烟的胯部，“啪啪”的肉体撞击声便在这温暖的屋内回响。  
不知过了多久，大力的抽插令穴口的淫水都泛成了泡沫，宫无后浑身无力地吊在古陵逝烟身上，高扬着头，任凭身上男人捕食一般舔舐自己的喉咙，他也只能从嘴角逸散些支离破碎的呻吟。

“赋儿，赋儿……”  
身上人又开始唤自己的名字。爽到五感近失的宫无后抓到一丝神智，他伸出手摸上眼前人的脸庞，在古陵逝烟深情一片的眼眸中，终于坦诚地张开口，接纳身上人所有的索求。

暴戾的长舌再次入侵宫无后的口腔，体内的肉棒亦疯狂抽插搅动着肉穴。古陵逝烟拥吻怀中人，每次拔出都全数离体，穴肉留恋这份粗暴，外翻着粉嫩的腔肉以示不舍，这时男人再一口气狠狠插进，直把那骚动的穴肉捅得颤抖不已。  
这般极致的快感不知持续了多久，在宫无后早就尖叫着射精后，古陵逝烟才攀到欲望高峰。他抓紧了宫无后的双腿，狠命地操弄着身下人，令那高潮未歇的肉穴迎来又一波快感。

“求，求你！嗯啊啊！别，别啊啊！”  
灭顶的快感落在宫无后头上，他只能在剧烈摇晃中抓紧唯一的依靠。体内膨胀的肉棒插进最深处，一股又一股地吐出炙热的精液，直把宫无后烫得浑身战栗。

“赋儿，别走。”古陵逝烟的下体依旧埋在宫无后体内，白色的混浊液体从穴口流出，顺着宫无后被揉捏得通红的大腿根，渗进凌乱的床褥中。

犹在兀自颤抖的宫无后缩在古陵逝烟怀中，喊到嘶哑的嗓子才回了一句“我不走”，便无力抵抗身体的沉重，合眼渐渐睡去。

“说好了。”古陵逝烟在宫无后额头落下一吻，语气中的幸福是曾经的大宗师不曾拥有的，“你可不能食言。”

［完］


End file.
